To Be Happy Once Again
by Lady Taevyn
Summary: It's a Little!Danny fic with a bit of a twist, Danny's parents are alive at the begining. Enjoy, and let me know what you think. Good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

Title: To Be Happy Once Again 1/?

Author: Lady Taevyn

Rating: PG

Summary: In which Jack is decisive, and Danny is carefree.

Disclaimer: We all know they don't belong to me, although I'd take better care of them if they did.

Coffee, Jack desperately needed lots of coffee. He had just spent two of the most boring days of his life off-world, twiddling his thumbs while Claire and Mel Jackson, and Sam tried to figure out the 'cartouche' room on Abydos. He thought being an 'Intergalactic Explorer' would be a little more exciting, boy was he wrong. On his way to the commissary Jack was lost in thought and almost didn't see the little blur that raced past him. Side-stepping at the last second was the only way a collision was avoided. While he understood the importance of family Jack wondered, not for the first time, why the Jackson's insisted their young son be allowed on base. Hammond, who Jack assumed was missing his granddaughters, had taken one look at Daniel and caved to the request. Danny had slowed realizing the accident his speed had almost caused, and turned to apologize to Jack.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to go and see my parents." He offered up, turning on the puppy dog eyes. Jack never could stay mad at Charlie when he got that look, and the same apparently held true for this little boy.

"That's ok," Jack responded crouching to be closer to eye level, "I think your mom and dad are in a meeting, so they are going to be busy for a little bit longer. Why don't you come with me to the mess hall, and we'll see if we can't find some cake or something?" Danny seemed to weigh his options and quickly came to the conclusion that this guy was ok.

"Ok, I guess, but how will my parents know where I am?" Danny asked as the pair headed toward the elevator.

"I'll make sure they know." Jack replied. He made good on his promise when they entered the commissary by having one of the airmen who was leaving promise to tell the Jackson's where they were. This became a sort of ritual with the two of them. While Claire and Mel were briefing the general on cultural finds Jack would spend time with Danny, usually in the commissary.

Jack realized that having Daniel around wasn't such a bad thing; he really was a well behaved kid when he didn't have his head stuck in a book. Several rooms on level 17 had been converted into a play area so that other people could have their children there if they wanted. Jack knew Charlie would have loved it. When the Jackson's left, several months later, due to a 'conflict of interest' (i.e. they felt that not enough effort was being put toward studying the cultures of the planets that were visited) the rooms on 17 remained in tact.

"SG-1, welcome home, get yourselves cleaned up and checked out, we'll de-brief in an hour." Hammond's voice boomed from the control room. Handing their weapons off to the airmen stationed at the base of the ramp the team headed for the locker room. An hour later they were met by a somber looking General, and Catherine Langford.

"I received a phone call this morning from Catherine, she felt it necessary to deliver the news she told me to you herself." Hammond said motioning for Catherine to continue.

"Sometime yesterday there was an accident; Claire and Mel Jackson were killed. I don't have any word on their son, but I think it's important that we send some representation to the funeral. They were an integral part of this program from the beginning, and should be remembered for it." Catherine finished her speech dabbing at the moisture in her eyes.

"I'm inclined to agree, and as such I'm granting you three days leave to attend the funeral. Give all of our condolences to the family." Hammond concluded, standing to indicate that the meeting was over.

At the graveside Jack caught a glimpse of Daniel sitting with an older gentleman who seemed rather detached from the whole thing. As the family and friends slowly left the grave side Jack, Sam and Dr. Rothman made their way up to the man and boy. What Jack heard broke his heart.

"No Daniel, I can't take you with me. This is a very important find, and you'd be in the way."

"But, grandpa, who'll…" Daniel's question was cut off by a wave of the older man's hand.

Jack wanted to shake this man; he was denying his own flesh and blood after such a tragedy. What kind of heartless person would do that? Jack coughed loudly alerting the pair to the presence of others. Daniels eyes lit up when he recognized who it was.

"Colonel Jack, Sam, what are you doing here?" He asked voice full of wonder.

"We're here for you, Danny. We heard about your parents, and we just wanted to make sure you were ok." Jack said not really knowing what else to say. Danny quickly stood and came to them hugging both of the people he recognized. Jack turned his attention to the older gentleman who was now standing.

"My name is Colonel Jack O'Neill; I worked with Claire and Mel in Colorado, and wanted to give you the condolences of everyone stationed at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. They were great people and we are all sorry for your loss." Short and to the point, just the way Jack liked his speeches.

"I am Nicholas Ballard, Claire was my only daughter. Thank you for your kind words. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch and really must be going. Come on Daniel we need to get you squared away so I can go." The man said reaching for Daniel. Sam felt a sense of dread come over her as the man stepped closer to Daniel and she quickly moved to put herself between the man and the child. What exactly did he mean by 'squared away' she wondered quietly?

"Sir, if I could speak to you for one more minute," Jack directed toward Daniel's grandfather, to Sam he said, "Carter, why don't you Daniel and Rothman head toward the cars, we'll be there in just a minute?"

"Yes sir." Sam turned sharply on her heel and took Daniel's hand gently.

"What is it you want colonel, I am a very busy man." Nicolas asked curtly.

"With all due respect sir, I heard what you said to Danny earlier, about not being able to 'take him with you'. I wanted to know what you planned on doing with him." Jack asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was going to give him over to the state, let them deal with him. I'll be gone for several months maybe a year, on a very important archeological dig, and won't be able to look after him." Nicholas said with no feeling at all. Jack wondered again how a man could be so heartless.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to take him with me, to Colorado. He would be with people who care about him." Jack said hoping to drive his point home.

"Fine, I have his things in my car. Let's go, I don't want to miss my flight." Was all Nicholas said before heading in the same direction Sam had just gone.

"The bastard has Danny's things in his car. He was going to drop him off at social services on his way to the airport." Jack was seething with anger as he relayed this information to Sam. There wasn't time for Sam to get angry as the 'bastard' was getting several bags out of his trunk, and indicating the backseat of the car where Sam saw a booster seat. Having never dealt with that before Sam grabbed the suitcases and placed them in the trunk of the rental car.

"Sir, what do you want to do now?" Sam asked as they watched Nicholas drive away. Daniel was looking confused and concerned.

"Well now I figure we get some lunch, and then we have to head back to the hotel and book another seat on the plane. What'd you say Danny, you want to come back to Colorado with Carter and me?" Jack wondered what exactly he was getting himself into. Having lost Sara and Charlie just over a year ago, how was he going to take care of an eight year old on his own?

Reporting back to the mountain the next day Jack still wasn't sure how he was going to explain the presence of the boy to Hammond. Hopefully the truth and puppy dog eyes would do the trick. Signing in top-side he didn't get any flack, being second in command had its perks. At the elevator switch on level 11 Jack could tell Danny was starting to sense his anxiety, so he counted to 10 then 50, when that didn't work he went all the way to 100. Jack could hear that the general was on the phone, and apparently wasn't happy. Shuffling Danny behind him Jack stood just out of eyesight of the door till he heard Hammond hang up. Under any other circumstances he'd have begged Carter to do this, but it was his decision, so he would face the consequences. Knocking on the open door Jack waited for the requisite 'enter'. As he did he opted to sit bringing Daniel onto his knee.

"I was going to ask how the trip was, but I think I'll wait to hear your explanation of events." Hammond said seeing the boy.

"Well sir it's very simple really, Danny's only remaining family decided it would be too much of a hardship to keep him so I offered to bring him here, where he'll be around people he knows, who care about him. His grandfather had some paperwork packed with his things that I need to go through, but I think I've effectively become his guardian." Jack went with the easiest truth he had come up with to explain things in Daniel's presence. The general seemed to be willing to accept this at least for the time being and turned his attention to Daniel.

"What do you think of all of this son?" Wondering what response he'd get from the boy.

"I miss my mom and dad, and I'm sad that my grandpa didn't want me, but it's cool that I get to spend time with Colonel Jack, and Sam. They're neat; I get to eat a lot of cake when they are around." The last line was delivered in a conspiratorial whisper. Both older men burst out laughing. Jack and Danny left Hammonds office with the promise of more downtime for Jack to get Danny situated, and registered in the local elementary school. They stopped by Carter's office where Daniel immediately took notice of a picture. It was of him standing near the top of a pyramid. Another image near it was of him on a camel.

"How come you have pictures of me in here Sam?" Daniels curiosity had gotten the best of him.

"After your mom and dad stopped working here, I kept in touch with them, and they sent me these pictures of you. So I put them up to remind me to write to them on occasion." Sam sniffled and surreptitiously wiped a tear away remembering that she had started a letter to the Jackson's several days before they had gone off-world.

"Carter, I was just coming by to tell you Hammond put SG-1 on another few days of downtime, so I can get Danny settled in at home. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner." Jack asked hoping he didn't sound too forward.

"Yeah Sam, will you come? Please, it'll be so cool." Jack would have to remember to congratulate Danny on perfect use of the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, did you want me to bring anything?" This would be interesting, dinner with Jack and Danny.

"Nope, just yourself around 6:30 if you're late, there'll be no lasagna for you." Jack responded leaving her lab with a smiling Daniel in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: To Be Happy Once Again 2/?

Author: Lady Taevyn

Rating: PG

Summary: Things settle into an almost order for Jack and Danny.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Archive: Yes wherever, just let me know.

Feedback: Is like balm to my soul.

Jack and Danny had settled into a routine over the next few weeks. When Jack was going to be 'out of town' Mrs. Patrince down the street would keep Danny. Other wise Jack was home for dinner most nights. It was on one such night that Jack noticed Danny was cringing every time he brought a fork full of creamed spinach to his mouth.

"Danny, if you don't like the spinach don't eat it. You have to tell me what kinds of things you like and especially if you are allergic to something." Jack admonished as he watched Daniel drop the forkful of vegetables back to his plate.

"My mom always said if I ate dinner at someone else's house I had to eat everything that was on my plate, otherwise I was being rude." Daniel nodded sagely.

"Well now that you are living with me, I get to make the rules. I say if there's something you don't want to eat, then you don't have to eat it. We'll just stick to green beans and corn for veggies, how's that sound?" Jack had made an effort to include Daniel on some of the decision making.

"That sounds good Jack. After dinner can you help me with my spelling list? We have a test on the words tomorrow, and there are a couple of hard ones."

After going over Danny's spelling list till he could practically spell the words backwards as well as forward it was bath time. Jack was glad that Daniel was mostly self sufficient and could handle a bath on his own. As Jack was tucking Daniel into bed later he could tell the boy wanted to say something, but was either scared or nervous about it.

"Daniel, if you ever feel like you need to say something I hope you realize you can say just about what ever you want to me." Jack said making sure the window was secure.

"Oh, um, I… well; um… it's nothing Jack. Goodnight." Jack knew it wasn't 'nothing' but he wasn't going to push it. When Daniel wanted to talk he would. Several hours later as Jack was walking past Danny's room to go to bed himself he heard, not really speaking, but not exactly whimpering. Poking his head in Jack saw Daniel twisted up in the sheets and mumbling walking closer Jack realized he couldn't understand what the boy was saying. He was speaking a language that Jack had never heard before. That wasn't quite true either; he picked out a couple of words he had heard, spoken in hushed whispers between Claire and Mel. It must have been some language that they had made up from a mix of all the cultures they had come across in their travels. Daniel had obviously been taught this other language along with English, as he spoke both fluently.

"Carter, when the Jackson's were here do you remember them talking in another language?" Jack asked the next day as they were preparing to go off world.

"Yes sir, I asked them about it once they said it was a cross between Ancient Egyptian and Gaelic. Claire had offered to teach me some after she realized she had written part of a report in it. Why do you ask?" Sam had thought it was a beautiful language and was saddened when she realized she wouldn't be able to learn any more.

"They must have taught Daniel some of it, he was mumbling last night and I couldn't understand what he was saying." Their conversation was cut short as they entered the gate room. It resumed as they crossed through the worm hole to the planet that would hopefully yield some of the element that the gate was made from.

"I think it would be useful to have a different language to speak especially when so many of the cultures we come across speak English. If we need to transmit something back to the S.G.C. that is sensitive doing it in another language would guarantee that only the people we wanted to receive it would. It's something to think about sir." Carter said as they topped a hill that would lead them into the town.

In just a few weeks it would be Danny's birthday. He had been out of school for just over a week and Jack was having a hard time keeping him occupied at home.

"Jack, why can't I come to the mountain with you? I used to go all the time with my parents." Danny asked one night while getting ready for bed.

"You're right, Daniel. I don't know why I didn't think of that. I think they left a couple of rooms on 17 set up as a play area." Jack said musingly as he switched the laundry from the washer to the dryer. Jack had seen an increase of youth on the base since school had let out. He was pretty sure at least one of the kids was near Danny's age. This would be good for him.

Three days, that was all it took before he was getting reports of Daniel wandering around in the labs. This time he was escorted to Jack's office by an upset scientist.

"Thank you Dr. Jeffers I'm sorry if he was a bother." Jack said after the man finished his 'kid's shouldn't be on base speech'.

"Well it's not so much that he was a bother, he was actually helping my assistant translate a scroll that SG-10 brought back from 477, and I just thought maybe you wouldn't want him in there." The flustered scientist said as he was walking out the door. Jack quirked his eyebrow at Daniel

"Bobby Reedinger was being mean to me, and I wanted to get away from him. So I left to come here, and got turned around when I walked into the lab they were working on the scroll and I thought I could help. I wasn't gonna stay long since I knew I was probably near Sam's lab I was gonna find her." Daniel finished, his lower lip starting to quiver. He really hadn't meant to get in trouble. He just wanted to help.

"Well it is almost lunch time. What'd ya say we find something to eat and you tell me all about this scroll?" Jack would leave the 'Bobby Reedinger' issue till later.

"Ok, do you think they're serving cheeseburgers today?" Daniel asked as Jack closed and locked his office.

"So what's the deal with this Bobby Reedinger?" Jack asked between bites of macaroni salad.

"He was just being mean to me and a bunch of other kids that were just playing. He was saying that 'cause his dad's gonna be a general soon we all had to listen to him, and do what he said. Then he was picking on Jamie Douglas, 'cause he's the youngest. I didn't think it was right, so I said I was gonna find you and he'd get in trouble." Danny finished taking a big bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Don't worry about it Daniel, Bobby Reedinger won't be a problem. I'll have a talk with General Hammond and he won't be allowed on base any more." Jack nodded, he knew of Major Reedinger, and the man was nowhere near becoming a general. If anything he was closer to getting discharged. It seemed the apple didn't fall too far from the tree in this case. His kid was just as big a jerk as he was. Jack himself had wanted, on several occasions, to leave him on a deserted world and see how well he fended for himself.

"At any rate, what do you want for your birthday? It's going to be here before you know it." Jack asked moving them away from thoughts of bullies.

"I don't really know. I'll think about it and let you know as soon as I think of something." Daniel responded remaining silent through the rest of lunch contemplating what he wanted for his birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: To Be Happy Once Again chapter 3

Author: Lady Taevyn

Rating: PG-13

Warning: might (and I stress might, cause I don't think it does) need a Kleenex nearby.

Summary: Reedinger is dealt with and Danny angst's

Disclaimer: It's in Chapter 1, but I'll say it again. Not mine don't sue.

Daniel had decided what he wanted for his birthday, but he wasn't sure how to tell Jack. He had been sitting at a table reading a book while Jamie Douglas worked on a puzzle when Bobby Reedinger decided to start in on them.

"That puzzle is so easy. I could put it together with my eyes closed. You're stupid that's why it's taking you so long to do it." He said to Jamie.

"Bobby, leave him alone." Daniel said, hoping this wouldn't end in a fight, but having a feeling that it was going to.

"Why don't you make me, shrimp? You know Col. Jack doesn't really want you, he just felt sorry for you, that's what my dad said. So why do you just disappear, that's what everyone wants." Bobby said

Daniel felt the tears prickling at his eyes so he blinked several times trying to will them away. That couldn't be true, could it? Did Jack really just feel sorry for him and want him to go away? Daniel didn't know what to say.

"That's not true, you take it back or I'm gonna…" Daniel couldn't think of anything other then 'tell on you' and that would just sound lame. He didn't have to worry about what to say because at that moment he heard a cough at the door. When he turned to see who it was Daniel was relieved to see Jack.

"What's going on here?" Jack said evenly walking into the room. He had heard what Bobby said to Danny and wanted nothing more then to reassure the boy. That would have to wait, Bobby Reedinger needed to be dealt with, and now.

"Uh… nothin', I was just gonna help Jamie put this puzzle together." Bobby said in a rush hoping the Colonel hadn't heard what he said, so it would look like Daniel was the bad kid.

"Come on Danny, it's lunchtime. I think they are serving sloppy joe's today." Jack wanted to get Daniel out of the situation so he could smooth things over. Daniel looked about ready to cry as they got on the elevator. Jack thought his heart would break when several moments later he heard the tell-tale snuffling.

"Jack, why did you bring me back here from New York?" He asked voice shaking and cluttered with tears.

"I wanted you to be around people who care about you, not strangers. Also because I know it's what your parents would have wanted. I feel sad for you, not sorry, they are two different things, and don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise." Jack had crouched down to be at eye level with Danny, so that he would know he was being honest with him. He stood then as the elevator door opened clutching the sobbing boy to him. As they neared the doors to the cafeteria Daniel wiped his tears on Jacks shirt, took several deep breaths and willed Jack to stop before they went into the room. He did putting Daniel down so he could walk in on his own.

"I'm really glad you didn't leave me in New York Jack. I think I would have been really sad there." Daniel said after he had calmed himself as they walked through the double doors.

"Colonel, I got that information you wanted, hi Daniel, I heard you helped translate a scroll the other day. Do you want to come by my lab later and help me with an experiment?" Sam said after Jack and Daniel had gotten their food and settled down at the table.

"That'd be cool. Jack can I?" Danny asked eyes shining with excitement.

"You would have to listen to exactly what you're told, and not touch anything. If you can promise me that then yes can watch the experiment." Jack semi-lectured, knowing Daniel would follow instructions to the letter. Sliding the personnel folder for Major Reedinger under his tray, Jack tucked into his lunch. He would look the folder over later, and then talk to General Hammond about the possibility of transferring the man to Alaska, or Russia.

"So Danny, what do you want for your birthday?" Sam asked eating her jell-o.

"Some books about planets, and maybe one about ancient cultures. Oh, I was also thinking a model train set, that'd be cool to play with." The boy responded bouncing in his chair with the knowledge that his birthday was soon. Jack grinned knowing that Daniel had no idea he was planning a surprise party having invited several of his friends from school.

"Jack, you said you were gonna do somethin' about Bobby Reedinger but he's still bothering Jamie. He was making' fun of him today 'cause he wasn't putting the puzzle together fast enough. We don't like him." Daniel really didn't like Bobby, but he was more worried about Jamie.

"I'll do what I can buddy. Carter, what time should Danny come to the lab?" Jack asked needing to buy time to deal with Reedinger.

"I can take him with me as soon as he's done eating. How's that sound you can spend the afternoon with me. Maybe we'll see if Dr. Jeffers has anything you can help translate." Sam said glad to be able to take Danny's mind off of the bully problem.

"That sounds cool. Jack you won't forget to come and get me before you go home will you?" Daniel asked still worried by what Bobby had said earlier.

"Danny, I would never forget you. You know we have a rule in the military, it says 'no man left behind' that's one rule I always follow." Jack hoped this would calm Danny's fears. As they left the commissary Jack heard Daniel talking excitedly to Carter about the experiment.

Jack had taken his concerns about Reedinger to Hammond, and it was decided he would be transferred to Area 51 to help with security. As Daniel was falling asleep surrounded by books and toys that he hadn't wanted to give up after unwrapping, Jack heard him mumbling again. He understood a few of the words and from the context could tell that Danny was worried about what would happen to him when his grandfather returned from the important dig. This broke Jack's heart because he didn't have an answer that Daniel would like. Truth be told he hoped Nick Ballard had completely forgotten about Danny, so that he wouldn't be a problem for them. With his luck though Jack knew that wasn't possible. It was a bridge they'd have to cross when they came to it. Jack would just have to continue to show Danny that he was loved and cared for, he could do that.

TBC. Let me know what you think of this chapter.


End file.
